direstraitsfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Dire Straits
Dire Straits è il nome di un gruppo musicale rock britannico fondato nel 1977 da Mark Knopfler (chitarra, voce e autore di tutti i braniTutti i brani della discografia ufficiale dei Dire Straits sono stati composti esclusivamente da Mark Knopfler, ad eccezione dei seguenti tre casi: * Tunnel of Love contiene un estratto del brano Carousel Waltz di Richard Rodgers e Oscar Hammerstein II; * Money for Nothing è accreditata a Mark Knopfler e Sting; * What's the Matter, Baby? è stata composta da Mark Knopfler e David Knopfler. ), David Knopfler (chitarra), John Illsley (basso) e Pick Withers (batteria). Pur essendosi formati in un periodo decisamente caratterizzato dal punk, i Dire Straits sviluppavano un rock and roll semplice, impreziosito da influenze country, blues e jazz; si affermarono grazie a sonorità originali e fortemente riconoscibili e alla loro notevole abilità tecnica come esecutori. Agli esordi della carriera della band, i fratelli Knopfler erano soliti chiedere ai gestori dei pub in cui suonavano di poter mantenere basso il volume degli amplificatori, in modo tale da permettere agli avventori di conversare liberamente durante le loro esibizioni. Nonostante questo atteggiamento modesto e contrario agli stereotipi delle rockstar, i Dire Straits divennero molto famosi ed apprezzati nel volgere di pochi anni. Storia Gli esordi L'attività della band ebbe inizio nel 1977, quando David Knopfler presentò al fratello Mark, già insegnante di inglese con alcune esperienze da musicista | editore = Mark-Knopfler-News.co.uk| data = 03-12-1999, aggiornato il 26-10-2009}}, l'amico John Illsley: i tre giovani decisero di dar vita ad un gruppo ed il progetto si concretizzò quando si unì a loro il batterista Pick Withers. Il quartetto cominciò ad esibirsi con il nome di Cafè Racers, che venne presto modificato in Dire Straits (letteralmente "terribili ristrettezze") per sottolineare con ironia il contesto di grave difficoltà economica nel quale si trovano i componenti della band in quei mesi. Gli inizi furono faticosi e con scarsi riscontri di pubblico: il gruppo guidato da Mark Knopfler proponeva infatti un rock and roll classico che risultava del tutto fuori moda e in controtendenza rispetto ai canoni dell'epoca. Tuttavia, nel 1978 i Dire Straits registrarono e pubblicarono il loro omonimo album d'esordio, che passò inizialmente inosservato dal pubblico nel Regno Unito a dispetto della valutazione positiva della critica. Il disco, comunque, ottenne un immediato successo nel resto d'Europa (in particolare in Germania e in Olanda) e negli Stati Uniti; più tardi, nel marzo del 1979, la ripubblicazione del singolo Sultans of Swing consentì alla band di diventare discretamente famosa anche sulla scena musicale inglese. Il successivo lavoro, intitolato Communiqué (1979), mancava di un singolo d'impatto ma contribuì a consolidare la fama degli Straits come eccellenti musicisti e a perfezionare il loro stile, caratterizzato da arrangiamenti piuttosto essenziali ed incentrati sul talento chitarristico del leader Mark Knopfler. In virtù della loro spiccata immediatezza espressiva, i primi due album dei Dire Straits sono considerati da una parte del pubblico e della critica le opere più valide della band inglese, pur essendo forse tra le meno famose. Risultano anche tra gli album di esordio di maggior successo. L'evoluzione Una prima svolta avvenne con Making Movies del 1982, che riscosse un grande successo anche in Italia (dove fu l'LP più venduto in assoluto dell'anno successivo) e in Spagna. Le influenze jazz e blues vennero leggermente attenuate per dare spazio ad arrangiamenti rock più elaborati; vennero inoltre introdotte le tastiere, suonate per l'occasione da Roy Bittan della E Street Band guidata da Bruce Springsteen. Anche le tematiche subirono un'evoluzione: i testi delle canzoni si fecero più ricercati e caratterizzati da una notevole carica poetica, quando nei lavori precedenti erano prevalentemente autobiografici e descrivevano spaccati di vita ambientati a Newcastle-upon-Tyne e Londra, le città in cui Mark Knopfler era cresciuto. Il terzo album dei Dire Straits è tuttora ritenuto il capolavoro della band da buona parte della critica, anche perché contiene alcuni brani particolarmente apprezzati, quali Tunnel of Love e Romeo and Juliet. Tuttavia, Making Movies viene ricordato anche per la definitiva separazione tra i due fratelli Knopfler: David, infatti, decise di lasciare la band durante la registrazione in seguito ad alcuni dissapori con Mark. Al termine dei lavori venne rimpiazzato dal chitarrista anglo-californiano Hal Lindes; nel frattempo, anche Alan Clark entrò a far parte dei Dire Straits come tastierista. Nel 1982, durante la preparazione dell'LP Love over Gold, Mark Knopfler decise di assumere temporaneamente anche il ruolo di produttore unico della band a causa di un contrasto con la casa discografica, che avrebbe preferito un taglio più commerciale per tale album. Knopfler non cedette e presentò invece un lavoro decisamente sperimentale (composto da soli cinque brani prevalentemente strumentali, tra cui il capolavoro Telegraph Road e Private Investigations), che ottenne comunque un ottimo risultato anche in termini di vendite. Qualche mese dopo la pubblicazione dell'album, il batterista Pick Withers lasciò la band per dedicarsi a tempo pieno alla musica jazz; venne sostituito da Terry Williams. Anche Mark Knopfler cominciò a lavorare su qualche progetto alternativo, come la composizione della colonna sonora per il film Local Hero, ma ciò non impedì ai Dire Straits di pubblicare l'EP ExtendedancEPlay nel 1983 e il doppio album live Alchemy nell'anno successivo. Nonostante il successo crescente, la definitiva consacrazione per la band (a cui nel frattempo si era aggiunto Guy Fletcher, un secondo tastierista) doveva ancora arrivare. Il culmine della popolarità Il celebre album Brothers in Arms del 1985 fu il disco più venduto dell'intero decennio nel Regno Unito, oltre che uno straordinario successo a livello internazionale. Contiene, per di più, ben cinque singoli che scalarono le classifiche: So Far Away, Brothers in Arms, Walk of Life, Your Latest Trick e soprattutto Money for Nothing, il cui videoclip fu il primo in assoluto ad essere trasmesso da MTV in Gran Bretagna (1987). Si tratta dell'album arrangiato in maniera più mainstream, con alcune sonorità tipiche degli anni ottanta seppure in un contesto "classico" come quello rappresentato dal rock dei Dire Straits; pertanto Brothers in Arms si può considerare un'eccezione nella produzione della band, oltre che l'album più eterogeneo composto da Knopfler fino a quel momento (l'opera infatti spazia dall'hard rock al folk, dal pop rock al jazz), come se i "compagni d'armi" evocati nel titolo fossero gli artisti e i gruppi di cui vollero riconoscere una certa influenza, mostrandosi grati attraverso dei brani ispirati dallo stile di ciascuno. Al successo di Brothers in Arms contribuì il fatto che si trattava del primo album rock ad essere stampato su compact disc. Successivamente questa tecnologia fu, per i Dire Straits, piuttosto proficua: molti dei loro fan, stupiti dalla qualità del nuovo supporto, comprarono nel nuovo formato tutto il precedente catalogo della band. Al di là del risultato commerciale, l'album è segnalato dalla critica per l'approfondimento di temi di spessore quali l'assurdità della guerra, il destino dell'umanità e il consumismo (che era già stato pesantemente attaccato in alcuni lavori precedenti). Nell'arco del biennio 1985-1986, gli Straits intrapresero un impegnativo tour mondiale durante il quale parteciparono anche al Live Aid benefico (13 luglio 1985) a Londra; in tale occasione proposero i brani Sultans of Swing e Money for Nothing, ospitando Sting come corista, peraltro già presente nella versione originale di quest'ultima. Il tour si concluse a Sidney in Australia, dove Knopfler e compagni si esibirono per ben 21 serate consecutive. In virtù di tutto ciò, i Dire Straits divennero una delle rock band più famose non solo in Europa e nei paesi di lingua inglese, ma anche in Asia e in Africa dove sono tuttora uno dei gruppi musicali occidentali più popolari ed apprezzati. Gli anni del tramonto Negli anni successivi, il leader Mark Knopfler, da sempre restìo a proporsi come rockstar, preferì concentrarsi su alcuni progetti da solista e sulla composizione di colonne sonore, campo nel quale era particolarmente ricercato dai produttori cinematografici. Si vociferava quindi già di uno scioglimento della band, ed in effetti l'attività dei Dire Straits venne inevitabilmente ridotta: ci fu comunque ancora spazio per un concerto allo stadio di Wembley per il 70° compleanno di Nelson Mandela nel giugno 1988 (in occasione del quale i Dire Straits suonarono con l'amico Eric Clapton) e per un ultimo album ufficiale, intitolato On Every Street e pubblicato nel 1991 (a ben sei anni di distanza da Brothers in Arms). Pur essendo stato atteso a lungo dagli appassionati di musica, On Every Street (inizialmente concepito come un album country blues, caratterizzato prevalentemente da sonorità acustiche, ma poi trasformatosi in un'opera più eterogenea) raccolse un successo nettamente inferiore rispetto ai lavori precedenti; ad ogni modo, la band partì per un altro lunghissimo tour mondiale (1991-1993), che venne documentato nell'apprezzato album live On the Night. Nel 1995, subito dopo la pubblicazione di Live at the BBC, una raccolta di registrazioni dal vivo dei loro primi successi, i Dire Straits annunciarono il loro scioglimento senza troppo clamore, rimanendo coerenti con il loro stile privo di eccessi. Stile ed influenze Pur avendo debuttato in piena epoca punk ed essendosi affermati negli stravaganti anni ottanta, i Dire Straits sono sempre rimasti una band di rock and roll "all'antica", ispirata prevalentemente dal blues e dalle sonorità degli anni sessanta e perfino degli anni cinquanta. Tra gli artisti che hanno influenzato il gruppo ed il suo leader Mark Knopfler, è da annoverare in primo luogo Bob Dylan per quanto riguarda la tecnica di canto, oltre a J.J. Cale, Hank Marvin, Eric Clapton e Chet Atkins per lo stile chitarristico. Con i Dire Straits, Knopfler suona la chitarra senza avvalersi dell'ausilio del plettro, adottando una variante personalizzata della tecnica fingerpicking tipica del bluegrass e del country-blues e recuperando un'altra peculiarità della musica blues, che consiste nell'alternanza tra frasi cantate e brevi fraseggi di chitarra (detti anche fill) secondo uno schema "a domande e risposte": questo stile classico ed essenziale è alla base delle sonorità della band. La particolare tecnica di Knopfler, inoltre, genera un suono estremamente pulito che ha reso celebri ed inconfondibili i numerosi assoli di chitarra che costellano i brani della band britannica; non mancano, infine, anche elementi jazz, grazie alla presenza di pianoforte e sassofono. Tutto ciò ha fatto dei Dire Straits il gruppo ideale per il debutto della tecnologia del compact disc, che in virtù della fedeltà del suono era in grado di far risaltare le mille sfumature della loro musica. Anche se la maggior parte delle loro canzoni sono focalizzate sull'aspetto strumentale (e per questo sono spesso di notevole durata), molti brani dei Dire Straits sono degni di nota anche per i testi (che hanno tutti come unico autore Mark Knopfler, se si escludono un paio di eccezioni). Knopfler, infatti, è considerato anche un ottimo cantautore: i suoi testi migliori sono apprezzati perché molto poetici e mai banali anche quando affrontano argomenti di rilevante portata. I temi trattati sono parecchio variegati: ricorre a volte la denuncia del consumismo e del cinismo della società contemporanea, così come la condanna della guerra e della violenza; non mancano, comunque, l'amore romantico e la semplice descrizione di spaccati di vita quotidiana, in cui Knopfler dimostra la sua abilità nell'immedesimarsi nei personaggi protagonisti dei vari brani. Il leader della band, profondo conoscitore della letteratura inglese (essendo peraltro laureato in materia), porta avanti anche un recupero della tradizione letteraria, ispirandosi in questo ancora a Bob Dylan. Alcune canzoni dei Dire Straits, infatti, ricalcano le caratteristiche delle ballad medievali cantate dai menestrelli, quali la struttura metrica regolare, la rima e la presenza di dialoghi. In generale, i Dire Straits non hanno mai tradito i loro princìpi, dimostrando una modestia e una pacatezza rare da trovare nel mondo della musica rock, come sottolineato anche dal fatto che nelle locandine dei concerti il nome della band appariva solitamente con le iniziali minuscole, nella forma dIRE sTRAITS oppure dire straits, quasi a non volersi attribuire troppa importanza. Ad ulteriore testimonianza di ciò, Knopfler e compagni hanno sempre rifiutato di farsi ritrarre sulle copertine dei loro album e si sono presentati non come delle rockstar, ma alla stregua di autentici "operai" della musica, privi dell'ambizione di incontrare i gusti di quanto più pubblico possibile e concentrati solo sugli aspetti tecnici della loro attività. Tuttavia, è da evidenziare come tale atteggiamento non abbia impedito alla band di ottenere risultati molto buoni tanto in termini di vendite quanto di gradimento da parte degli appassionati di musica. In virtù di tutto ciò, i Dire Straits sono considerati sostanzialmente un unicum nella storia del rock, anche perché risulta piuttosto difficile attribuire loro un genere o una corrente musicale precisa. Note Bibliografia * .}} * * Michael Oldfield, Dire Straits, Londra, Sidgwick & Jackson, 1984. . * Giancarlo Passarella, Solid Rock. . * Alessandra Ziliani, Dire Straits & rock-poesia, Milano, Arti grafiche AGEL, 1982. .